Riders on the Storm
by Skayt
Summary: La peur, c'est comme la mort, elle n'oublie personne. Sam n'a pas peur pour Sam. Sam a peur pour Dean. Dean n'a pas peur pour Dean. Dean a peur pour Sam. Et pour Cas.


_Hello,_

_Riders on the Storm est un petit OS (pas si petit que ça mais loin d'être un long OS) écrit en pleine nuit et dont j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle._

_Il est pour LiliEhlm parce que... parce que. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Evidemment, Supernatural (_et tout ce qui va avec... c'est-à-dire un paquet de trucs_) ne m'appartient pas

* * *

\- CAS !

On dit que la peur donne des ailes. C'est faux. Elle n'en donne pas, des ailes. La peur vous fige. La peur vous statufie. La peur vous rend inutile et impuissant. La peur détruit. Oh ! Elle ne détruit pas forcément dans le sens grosses explosions spectaculaires, avalanches qui détruisent tous les petits villages dans son sillage, incendies impossible à maîtriser. La peur ne détruit pas en mode Apocalypse 2.0... mais elle détruit quand même. Et c'est ce qu'il faut retenir.

Elle vous détruit un homme, la peur. D'un simple claquement de doigts. C'est ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Dieu, oui, c'est ironique. Elle n'en a même pas, des doigts. La peur n'est qu'un concept, un sentiment, une sensation. Il n'y a pas de doigts pour les concepts, les sentiments, les sensations. Pourtant, la peur arrive à rendre l'impossible possible d'un bref claquement de doigts. Rien de plus simple. Rien de plus triste.

Elle n'est même pas humaine, la peur. Paradoxalement, elle est en chaque être humain. On a tous peur de quelque chose, de quelqu'un, pour quelqu'un. Nul n'est à l'abri. La peur, c'est comme la mort, elle n'oublie personne.

\- Castiel !

Mais que peut-on bien craindre lorsque l'on a déjà tout affronté, y compris l'insoupçonnable ? Que peut-on craindre quand on chasse des démons et des fantômes, quand on tue des anges et des dieux anciens ? De quoi peut-on avoir peur quand on a connu l'Enfer, le vrai, et qu'on a crapahuté au Purgatoire ? Que peut-on craindre quand on a sympathisé avec un vampire mort qui nous a montré comment retourner dans le monde des vivants ? Que peut-on craindre quand, avec ce même vampire, on a tué des montres déjà morts ? Parce qu'apparemment, il y avait bel et bien une vie après la mort. Restait toutefois à savoir ce qu'il y avait après la mort suite à la vie d'après la mort.

Que cherche-t-on à fuir quand on sauve le monde de l'Apocalypse, la vraie ? Quand on a tenté de faire chanter la Mort (la personne, hein, pas le concept) pour récupérer l'âme d'un de nos frangins qui est un peu restée coincée dans la Cage de Lucifer et son frère - à Lucifer - et un autre de nos frangins ?

De quoi peut-on avoir peur, exactement, quand notre univers, et celui de tous nos proches, est principalement constitué de Monstres. Des vrais. Ceux avec des dents, des griffes, des pouvoirs. Que craint-on quand notre réalité est une réalité où des Monstres pas si imaginaires que ça tuent d'autres monstres, plus communément appelés humains ?

Dean et Sam Winchester sont de ces hommes qui, on le pense, ne craignent rien. Absolument rien. On ne pouvait pourtant davantage se tromper.

De tels hommes ne peuvent décemment pas avoir une peur bleue de monter dans un avion ; pour sa défense, Dean dirait que cet avion était destiné à se crasher et si ça c'est pas une bonne raison pour ne pas vouloir monter dedans, alors il sait pas ce qu'il faut. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir face à un clown particulièrement terrifiant ; Sam dira, quant à lui, que ces clowns-là étaient véritablement diaboliques et qu'il était donc on ne peut plus légitime de prendre ses jambes à son cou, même pour un chasseur, et que ce n'était pas là que les vestiges d'une terreur infantile.

Sam et Dean Winchester ne craignent rien, ni personne. Ils craignent pour Les Personnes. Ils craignent pour ces inconnus qu'ils ne rencontreront jamais ; pour ces inconnus qu'ils rencontrent, protègent, sauvent... aiment. Ils craignent pour leurs amis. Ils craignent pour leur famille décimée. Ils craignent pour leurs amis devenus leur famille. Et ils craignent pour l'autre, à défaut de réellement craindre l'autre.

Sam n'a pas peur pour Sam. Sam a peur pour Dean.

Dean n'a pas peur pour Dean. Dean a peur pour Sam. Et pour Cas.

Mais Dean oubliait souvent Castiel. Parce que Castiel n'était pas souvent là. Et si Castiel n'est pas là alors Dean ne peut pas protéger Castiel. Donc Dean oublie Castiel, parce que s'il ne pense pas à Castiel alors il ne peut pas avoir peur pour lui.

Erreur.

Consciemment ou non, Dean avait tout de même toujours peur pour Castiel. Et pour Sam. Mais Sam était avec lui, toujours, ou presque. Sam, lui, il pouvait le protéger, le ramener à la vie, l'aider, le sauver.

Pas Castiel.

Quand Castiel mourait, Dean ne comprenait jamais vraiment comment l'ange s'y était pris pour être toujours avec lui. Quand Sam mourait, Dean comprenait.

Quand Sam perdait son âme, Dean partait en croisade pour la récupérer. Quand Castiel perdait ses ailes... Dean ne pouvait rien pour l'aider à les retrouver.

Quand Castiel devenait humain, Dean chassait Castiel du bunker à la demande d'un parfait inconnu, et connard d'emplumé au passage, afin de protéger Sammy. Et Dean s'en voulait. Et Castiel non. Castiel disait qu'il comprenait, que Sam était Sam.

Mais c'était faux. Castiel ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui demandait de partir mais il partait. Parce que Dean le lui demandait. Et ça suffisait.

Le problème dans l'histoire ?

Le problème dans l'histoire c'est que Castiel était Castiel autant que Sam était Sam. Et que Castiel comptait. Sauf qu'il est plus facile d'oublier que Castiel comptait. Parce que si on oubliait que Castiel comptait aussi, si on oubliait qu'on avait peur pour Castiel, si on oubliait qu'on ferait n'importe quoi pour Castiel... alors on avait plus à avoir peur pour Castiel ou faire n'importe quoi pour Castiel.

Castiel était un ange. Castiel était un guerrier. Castiel était comme Dean, un soldat. Même si Dean n'en était un qu'aux yeux de sa famille. Son père, son frère, Bobby... et Castiel. Castiel savait, lui aussi, que Dean était un soldat. Donc Castiel était de la famille. Mais Castiel n'était pas Sammy. Et Sammy passait avant Castiel. Castiel savait mieux se protéger, après tout, non ?

Erreur.

Castiel attire les emmerdes tel le Winchester qu'il était à temps partiel. Sauf pour les emmerdes, là, c'est un temps plein. Castiel se mettait ses frangins à dos, pour eux. Castiel se mettait ses Super-frangins à dos, toujours pour eux. Castiel allait pactiser avec un démon (_sans la partie baiser, à leur connaissance)_ et baisait un démon (_de manière non littérale, ceci-dit)_, pour eux, d'après ce qu'ils avaient compris. Ils n'avaient pas compris grand chose. Castiel bouffait le Purgatoire, pour eux. Castiel explosait, mourait, souffrait, tombait pour eux. Et ça faisait peur, ça. Donc Dean n'y pensait pas.

Parce que la peur, c'est un peu la mort du chasseur.

Dean ne pensait pas toujours à Castiel, mais il repensait à toutes les fois où il n'avait pas pensé à Castiel quand il pensait, enfin, un peu à Castiel. Il y pensait quand il voyait la tête de l'ange, non de l'humain, se pencher sur le côté ; quand il voyait ses sourcils se froncer, son nez se retrousser, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir avant de laisser s'échapper un « Je ne comprends pas, Dean ». Et ça aussi, ça faisait peur.

C'était un ange du Seigneur, bon dieu ! Ça a des milliers d'années, des frères à ne plus savoir qu'en faire, des souvenirs et des connaissances à en faire pâlir de jalousie Google. Castiel saurait faire pâlir de jalousie Google, parce que Castiel est Castiel et qu'il n'y a rien que Castiel ne puisse faire... excepté comprendre ces abrutis d'humains que cet abruti d'ex-ange, plus ange que tous les anges, était devenu car il les aimait un peu trop.

Certains diraient que ce n'était pas les humains que Castiel aimait trop.

\- Dean.

Castiel avait toujours connu un Dean un brin impulsif, près à bondir toutes griffes dehors (griffes qu'il n'avait même pas, d'ailleurs). Dean agissait et réfléchissait pendant qu'il agissait. Sam, lui, réfléchissait et agissait pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Ce qui tendait à fortement revenir au même.

Dean ne restait pas figé sur place. Dean n'était pas homme à rester la bouche entrouverte, le cœur menaçant de lui fausser littéralement compagnie, les yeux exorbités, les jambes jouant des castagnettes pendant que les deux bras de Sam le retenaient. Dean fonçait ! Castiel le savait. Sam le savait. Bobby l'avait su et souvent réprimandé pour ça. Leur père l'avait su. Gabriel, Uriel, Anna, Meg, Ruby, Crowley, Lucifer, Alastair, Dick, Chuck... tout le monde le savait ! Gentils comme méchants. Anges comme démons. Humains comme Léviathans.

Parce que foncer empêchait la peur de vous figer, de vous statufier, de vous immobiliser. Parce que foncer sauvait la vie de Dean. C'était con mais c'était comme ça. Foncer sauvait aussi la vie de Sammy, de Bobby, de parfaits inconnus. Et ne pas foncer... ça tuait Castiel.

Jamais encore Dean ne s'était senti si impuissant. Pas même quand Sam était mort. Ou peut-être que si, en fait. Mais il y avait alors toujours eu cette petite voix, désagréable la petite voix d'ailleurs, qui lui murmurait qu'il allait trouver une solution ; ou, plus simplement, que ça allait aller.

Et ça allait... en général.

\- Dean, appelait Sam en secouant son aîné.

Elle ne parlait pas, la petite voix. Aujourd'hui elle se taisait, la petite voix. Silence radio. Silence pesant. Dean n'entendait rien d'autre que le silence de cette voix qui n'existait que dans sa tête. Ça... et les cris de Sam (qui devait secrètement vouloir le rendre sourd) qui masquaient les quelques appels à l'aide de Castiel.

Castiel pour lequel il s'inquiétait. Castiel qu'il avait, encore une fois, envoyé balader pour ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour lui. Ironie. Castiel était un ange. Castiel était un ninja. Castiel était un ange-ninja. Et les anges-ninjas sont imbattables, increvables, c'était bien connu ! Ou peut-être pas tant que ça, fallait croire.

\- Dean, répétait Sam, encore et encore, et encore et encore.

Trop proche, le Sam. Trop là, le Sam. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas tous les deux dans la flotte à essayer de pêcher de l'ange ? Oh. Ça serait bien, ça, de pêcher. Pas forcément un ange, juste du poisson. Pécher. Pécher avec Sam et Castiel. Pas d'emmerdes si ce n'était devoir se dépatouiller avec une canne à pêche et des hameçons. Ou un filet. C'était bien aussi, un filet. C'était moins drôle aussi, un filet. A part si on mettait Sammy dedans. Ou Cas.

Ce serait pratique, un filet, pour aller récupérer un Castiel beaucoup trop loin et vraiment pas assez là.

Ils ne le récupéreraient pas, Castiel. Sam le savait et il savait que Dean le savait. Sam savait aussi que Dean nierait savoir car ne pas savoir lui donnait le droit d'avoir de l'espoir. Le savoir tuait l'espoir. Son frère avait besoin de cet espoir.

Pourtant, parfois, l'espoir tuait, tout court. Sans chercher plus loin. Sans chercher à comprendre. C'était con. L'espoir, c'est pas la peur. L'espoir, c'est bien. L'espoir, c'est pas supposé être une chose terrible dont il faut se méfier. On est sensé pouvoir s'y raccrocher, à l'espoir.

\- Dean... souffla Sam.

Gentil Sam qui allait bientôt recevoir un flot d'horreurs de la part de son grand frère, dévasté. Pauvre Sam qui allait devoir tenir bon et ne pas couper les ponts, encore une fois, avec un Dean en colère. En colère contre lui-même. En colère contre son frère. En colère contre le monde entier. En colère pour oublier que lui seul était détruit.

Détruit comme s'il y avait eu une énorme explosion... mais sans explosion.

Sauf dans sa tête. Sauf dans son cœur.

Si Sam laissait Dean, Sam ne verrait plus Dean. Plus jamais. Il n'y aurait plus de Dean si Sam le laissait. Parce que si Sam laissait Dean... alors Dean n'aurait plus ni Cas, ni Sam. Dean n'aurait plus rien. Et nul ne savait ce que serait un Dean dans pareil cas. Et nul ne tenait vraiment à savoir ce que serait un Dean dans pareil cas.

Il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un dans la vie de Dean, même si celui-ci ne semblait pas en être conscient. Dean, c'était ce mec qui se pensait solitaire et indigne d'être aimé. Dean, c'était le gars qui pensait qu'il rêvait d'être seul... mais qui était toujours entouré. Parce que oui, vraiment, il y avait toujours eu quelqu'un dans la vie de Dean.

Quand il n'y avait pas de père, il y avait un Sam.

Quand il n'y avait plus de Sam, il y avait un père.

Quand il n'y avait plus ni père, ni Sam, il y avait un Bobby.

Quand il n'y avait plus ni père, ni Sam, et presque plus de Bobby, il y avait eu Lisa. Et Ben.

Quand il n'y avait plus ni père, ni Sam, ni Bobby, ni Jo, ni Lisa... il y avait toujours eu Castiel. Toujours. Vraiment toujours. Encore plus toujours que l'eau dans la mer. Encore plus toujours que le sable dans le désert.

Sans père, sans Sam, sans Bobby, sans Jo, sans Lisa, sans Castiel, qui restait-il, au final ? La Mort et Crowley. Deux personnes avec qui mieux valait ne pas rester.

\- Dean, murmura Sam, qui sentait la résistance de son frère faiblir. Je suis là, Dean.

Dean savait que Sam était là. Dean savait aussi qui n'était pas là. Trop de monde. Trop d'absents. Trop de morts. Un être supposément immortel venait de perdre la vie à cause d'eux. Un autre être immortel était déjà mort à cause d'eux, Gabriel aussi c'était de leur faute. Plus ou moins. C'était pour eux qu'il était allé papoter avec Lucifer, c'était à cause d'eux que ce dernier l'avait tué. Le truc... c'est que Dean n'aimait pas Gabriel. L'archange avait un humour un peu trop douteux et l'avait tué. Plusieurs fois. Trop de fois. Donc, même si on ne s'en foutait pas de Gabriel... on s'en foutait quand même un peu. Il n'en était pas de même pour Castiel.

Parce que Castiel est Castiel et que c'est, _vraiment vraiment_, sensé tout expliquer. Et que ça explique tout. Vraiment vraiment.

\- Il n'est pas trop...

\- Si, Dean, si. Il est trop tard.

\- Non... Non... Noooon... Non non non non non, c'est... c'est trop con comme mort, pour un ange. Explosé par un connard d'archange, je veux bien ; explosé par des Léviathans aussi mais ça... Enfin je veux pas vraiment qu'il se fasse exploser la tronche mais... mais un ange qui se noie ? Putain quoi. Même Balthazar et Gabriel auraient pas pensé à ça comme mort, pas pour un putain d'emplumé.

\- Castiel était humain, Dean.

\- Nop. Cas était un ange. Il sera toujours un ange. Il... il peut pas. C'est... C'est trop con. Juste trop con.

Toutes les pertes, toutes les morts sont juste trop con. On mange, on meurt. On dort, on meurt. On conduit, on meurt. On chasse, on meurt. On vie... on meurt. La mort, c'est juste trop con.

\- Dean...

Sam regardait son frère d'un air désolé. Il secouait la tête, navré. Navré qu'ils soient dans cette situation, dans cette position. Dean n'était pas supposé être comme ça. Il n'était pas sensé être aussi affecté. Par la disparition de Castiel... pas alors qu'il passait son temps à ne pas penser à lui, à penser à ne pas penser à lui, à le traiter du « pire trou du cul de l'univers » !

Ceci dit, Castiel était loin derrière Alastair, Lilith, Ruby, Eve, Lucifer, Michel, Uriel, Crowley, Gabriel ou même Dieu. Oui, pas mal de monde d'horizon différents figurait dans cette « petite liste non-exhaustive de trou du cul. Ah et, au fait, Sammy... j'hésite carrément à t'y mettre toi-aussi, tu sais ? ».

Castiel était un trou du cul d'ange... que Dean était en train de pleurer. Autant qu'il puisse pleurer quelqu'un.

Il le pleurait donc beaucoup.

\- Ceux que j'aime meurent tous par ma faute.

Sam allait ouvrir la bouche. Sam allait dire que non, allait contester cette affirmation, allait faire remarquer à Dean qu'il racontait de la merde (encore une fois). Un regard particulièrement l'en dissuada pourtant. À raison. Un « Mais non, Dean, voyons, je suis toujours là » n'aurait pas eu l'effet escompté. Parce que Sam était mort. Plusieurs fois, même. Et que Dean ne se serait certainement pas privé de le lui cracher en pleine figure.

Et aussi parce que c'était faux. Vraiment faux. Et pas uniquement parce que Sam était mort à plusieurs reprises. Non. C'était faux parce que Sam n'avait pas toujours été là. Sam avait été le premier à l'abandonner. Le premier à partir. Le premier à fuir.

Aujourd'hui encore Sam était le premier à l'abandonner, le premier à partir, le premier à fuir.

\- Il s'est noyé, Sammy.

\- Je sais.

\- Pourquoi on a pas été le chercher ? Foncer. Le sauver. Il m'a sorti de l'Enfer... et j'ai même pas été foutu de le sortir de la flotte. Conneries !

\- Dean...

\- Non. Y a pas de "Dean" qui soient. Il comptait sur nous. Il comptait sur moi...

\- Dean...

\- Il comptait pour moi.

* * *

_Fini... et c'est peut-être pas plus mal_

_A bientôt !_

_PS. Ce drabble et quelques autres (non-postés sur ff) est également disponible sur papionini . wordpress . com_


End file.
